kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva
Emotional and easy to fool, Minerva Patrikovis is insanely dedicated to her friends and her fans. She is extremely loyal and goodhearted, though not many want to sit through The Loudmouth’s chatter in order to find these traits. Biography Minerva’s parents never really agreed on anything while she was growing up. While her father was a free-spirited musician who preached freedom of expression and individuality, her dentist mother loved structure and laid out strict rules for the family. When Minerva was eight, her mother finally left her family, and her father was forced to fall back on his backup plan of being a high school music teacher rather than continue doing what he loved. He became extremely stressed from his job and being a single parent, which ended up taking a toll on his kids. The three Patrikovis siblings never quite fit in at school, with her brother being too shy, her sister being too desperate for attention, and Minerva being way too talkative. Her endless chattering started as her method of blocking out her parents’ fights by talking over them. Sometimes she would talk to her brother and sister, but if they didn’t want to listen she could keep herself distracted for hours acting out different stories with dolls, giving each one its own voice and personality. Minerva is very emotional and begins babbling at rapid speeds when experiencing strong feelings, which annoyed many of her classmates and earned her the label of “the weirdo.” Her quirky fashion sense and the fact that she is a lesbian just gave the bullies more ammunition to use against her, and she struggles to stand up for herself when being ridiculed despite her pride in who she is. Minerva auditioned for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she loves reality television and knows that her family could use the money. During For Your Entertainment... Minerva excitedly exited the bus in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame and immediately asked Chris if she could hug him. When the host turned her down and compared her to Sierra, she babbled on about how she wasn't like the super fan until Chris shoved her off screen. When they were given a tour of the set, Minerva asked too many questions and annoyed Chris yet again. Minerva and Helen D'Angelo were an instant match in the challenge, and the two chattered back and forth even after the fifteen minute interview was over, earning Minerva a point for her team. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Minerva and her roommate Risty were the first contestants to volunteer to make breakfast. During the archery challenge, Minerva held her bow backwards and shot her arrow in the wrong direction, an act that nobody questioned despite it being so clueless. When it came to the talent portion of the challenge, the loudmouth doubted that she had any skills that would impress the host but supported Wes's idea of writing him a song. She went with Monique to find a bathroom for the designer to fix her makeup in. When she spotted Camille inspecting the sets, Minerva pulled Monique into hiding to spy on the ditz's strange behavior. Camille quickly found the pair and told them that she was searching for her missing lipstick tube, though Minerva still had suspicions. In Video Killed the Reality Star, Minerva told Robert that she thought that some of her teammates were out to get her. The athlete doubted this until Elena and Gabe surrounded Minerva and forced her to sit with them. When The Emmys were searching for props for their video, Minerva feigned clumsiness because Elena was watching her. Elena and Gabe pestered Minerva into telling the team that she'd faked being an airhead because she feared getting a bad edit on the show. When she left to cry in the bathroom, Risty followed her, suspecting some foul play. Minerva told her roommate the truth: Elena was homophobic and had threated her when she figured out that she was a lesbian on day one. The socialite told the loudmouth put on the ditzy act to make their teammates not trust her, but even though Minerva had done as she was told Elena and Gabe still planned to vote her off. When The Emmys unexpectedly lost the challenge, Minerva and Zack were in the bottom two. The redhead was shocked when she was called safe and gave the technophile a hug and an apology for voting for him. When Minerva noticed that Risty was moping around in Safest Catch, she correctly guessed that she felt guilty about Zack's elimination. The athlete told the chatterbox that she would have felt even worse if she'd voted for her, and Minerva tried to lighten the mood with "girl talk." In the confessional. the redhead said that now that she was spared from elimination she would be true to herself. When the pair went to the cafeteria the next morning, they found Wes and Donna asleep at a table because of Victor's snoring and singing in the shower. During the challenge, Minerva and Monique refused to help Gabe back onto the boat because of his bad attitude. While nobody else knew the man who introduced the challenge in Sing Your Heart Out, Minerva immediately recognized him as Trent from the first season of the show. When Wes's voice was sabotaged, Minerva found him a pen and paper and a bell on a string, thinking that he could use the bell to communicate. The loudmouth managed to sing her part of "Eine Kleine" before chaos broke out on stage. When Wes and Donna were talking in the hallway in We All Fall Down, Minerva burst from her room with a video camera and asked them questions. In the confessional, she explained that Rachel Claire had given her a behind-the-scenes blog on the RealityGossip site. She enlisted Risty's help to talk to Gabe now that he was out of Elena's control, and the rich boy and loudmouth got on good terms with each other. Minerva was rather clumsy in the first trio to run the obstacle course but qualified for the second round, though she was unable to finish the course to make it to the third stage. After the challenge, Minerva did an interview with Gabe for her blog. The rich kid confided in her that being on the show was the first time he had only himself to depend on, so he worked with Elena because she would tell him what to do. Minerva voted for Elena that night and was shocked when Gabe was eliminated. During the paintball war in Fire Insults at Will, Minerva was one of the three contestants that chose to follow Sebastian's plan, which she had only done because Risty liked his strategy. Minerva was unable to keep up with Sebastian and Risty as they pursued their targets, and Elena insulted her while they struggled to catch up, saying that if she could pull the strings that Sebastian did that she would vote off the chatterbox and anybody associated with her. Later, Minerva accidentally blew her group's cover by laughing loudly, and she was eliminated from the challenge by Allison. After Elena was eliminated, a flashback revealed that the socialite had gone too far with tormenting Minerva. Remembering what Elena had said about him "pulling the strings," the loudmouth pleaded to Sebastian for help, and he agreed to vote off the socialite in exchange for a large favor that he would claim from Minerva at a later time. Minerva interviewed Monique and Paul for her blog in Teeth, asking them general questions about the contestants and the competition. She had to cut the interview short when Monique began to rant about "hormonal teenagers," the loudmouth saying in the confessional that her fashionable friend wouldn't be on the show again if she kept that up. The next day, Minerva quickly realized that Ophelia and Victor had started a relationship. She was starstruck by Edmund Sullen when he introduced the challenge. Vampire Avery was aggressive towards Minerva as her prey, pushing her face into the hard floor to force her to cooperate. When hiding from the werewolves, the chatterbox complained about the incident with Monique, who told her that she needed to stand up for herself. The pair was then caught by Allison, eliminating them from the challenge. In Flashing Lights, Minerva, Monique, and Risty made an night long entry for the Behind the Scenes Blog. The loudmouth interviewed her guest Wes about the challenge, quickly changing the subject when Sebastian came. When Ophelia had her meltdown across the hall, Minerva latched onto Monique in terror. On the red carpet, Minerva was starstruck about meeting blogger Chavez Milton and was confused when Monique and Ramzi were unimpressed. In an interview, Monique tried to trick Minerva into letting her cohost the blog, though the redhead teasingly rejected the offer. In the press conference, Minerva talked about her blog, her friendship with Gabe, and trying to stand up for herself. When Monique complained about Isaac and Cara's public display of affection, Minerva offered to kiss her to show them up, and the two girls overdramatically locked lips for the audience. Minerva and Monique searched for Risty in Thirteen, the loudmouth jokingly whistling as though she was calling a dog. When they found her with Sebastian, the redhead tried to avoid the gambler, so she and Risty waited upstairs while Monique ripped him a new one. Minerva was terrified after the explosion, and her fear only grew when the zombies appeared. An undead Elena and a group of zombies burst from the ground and grabbed onto the chatterbox, and despite Monique, Risty, and Wes trying to save her, Minerva was pulled underground and "killed." She returned from the dead as a zombie later that night and chased the still living contestants. As the first victim, Minerva's makeup transformation into a zombie was documented into the challenge's follow up video. When the contestants switched roommates in All I Want is Revenge, Minerva, Monique, and Risty disagreed over which of them would be forced to room with Allison. The chatterbox lost a quick game and was forced to live with the daredevil, complaining the next morning that she had gone out of her way to creep her out. Minerva participated in the soccer game, though she wasn't particularly good at it. Her guest for the challenge was her classmate Lauren, who terrified the redhead. When she encountered Sebastian in the challenge, the gambler intimidated her into putting strikes against Wes and then stole her go-kart. The loudmouth got a ride with Irina, and Minerva tried to defend herself and the model from Lauren's insults, though the bully's words still packed a punch. The redhead used a method of dragging her hand along the right wall to navigate the labyrinth. When Minerva tried to get Lauren to cooperate, the queen bee physically and verbally assaulted her, preventing them from reaching the finish line. Minerva's secret was that she was not bullied at school because she was gay but because she was so unable to stand up for herself. When Monique won the overnight cruise, she chose Minerva to accompany her. On the reward cruise in Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Monique told Minerva that Wes and Donna were in a secret relationship. The redhead was more distracted than usual, and the designer called her out for having a crush on her. Minerva was embarrassed and a bit let down when Monique didn't reciprocate the feelings, though the friends agreed not to let it change anything between them. When the girls returned from their cruise, they were stunned to find that Risty had been eliminated. Minerva and Monique searched for clues together in the challenge, and the trendsetter once again lectured the chatterbox about defending herself. Audition Tape “Is it on yet?” “Give it a second, Minerva.” “ … How about now?” “Not yet. Wait for the light to turn green.” The image suddenly flickered from black to an image of a redheaded girl sitting cross-legged on her bed. “''That'' green light?” The camera girl sighed. “Yes, that light.” “Okay, so hi!” She gave the camera a huge smile. “I’m Minerva Patrikovis, I’m seventeen, naturally ginger-haired, my height varies depending on the volume of my hair, I’m from San Francisco, I like to-” “Minerva, breathe.” The camera girl ordered. Minerva took a few deep breaths, though she didn’t even seem winded from her rapid babbling. “Anyway, TDI is totally the place for me! I love reality TV and I think I’d be a great personality to have on the show. I don’t really fit in at school, but I just think my classmates don’t get me, but I'll probably get along really well with whoever you cast on the show this season because I think I’d have gotten along well with the old cast, and I’m sure you’re using the same standards, right? I love following the tabloids and the gossip and love-” The video fast forwarded a few minutes into the tape and then pressed play. “-my favorite was Owen, because he was just so much fun, but I think I liked everyone on the cast except for Heather and Alejandro, because they were total buzzkills, but I do support them as a couple! I’m really hoping that Chris is still the host, or at least Chef because he’s totally underappreciated, or maybe even Blaineley-” The tape continued fast forwarding, though Minerva was still talking. When it seemed like she was slowing down, the video started playing at normal speed again. “-and my dad could really use the money, and I think it’d just really show those kids who made fun of me that being gay doesn’t hinder me in any way and all that, but I …” Minerva finally stopped talking, furrowing her brow in confusion at the camera. “Why is the light blinking red?” “You’re low on battery.” The camera girl explained. “Oh, well, I’d better hurry this up then! I might not be the best in challenges, but I’m enthusiastic and willing to try and-” A high pitched beeping noise rang out and the video abruptly stopped, the camera having run out of battery. Trivia *Minerva was the only character confirmed to not be heterosexual before the competition, as her bio states that she is a lesbian. *Minerva originally had a long fauxhawk and was practically androgynous. That design was scrapped for a different, non-TDI character.. *Minerva's outfits were designed to be very cartoonish compared to many of the other characters. This is because her sense of style tends to be loud and flamboyant, with a slight 80s influence. *When I was trying to diversify the cast a bit more, I noticed that too many blonde contestants had made it to the merge. For this reason, I decided to change Minerva to a redhead, which I think fits her character just as well as the blonde had. *I had always known I'd wanted Minerva to have a unique facial design, though she had gone through many looks before I decided on this one. For a while, I had experimented with her to have wide eyes and full lips, the look seen on the Flashing Lights promo, and then she went through a stage with more of a prominent nose. Eventually, I decided I liked her best with a longer facial shape and a large mouth. *One goal that I had with writing Minerva's character was to make sure that her sexuality wasn't at the forefront of her character. Although Elena did make it a prominent issue within the first few episodes, Minerva has many other character traits that shine past making her just the stereotypical gay character. Gallery Minerva- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Minerva- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Minerva- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Minerva- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights. Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Females Category:Contestants